


Impossible

by Selana



Series: Lover 100 stories [1]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: lover100, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric had done a lot of things in his long life, but he didn’t have many regrets - written for the lover100 prompt #4 Regret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Characters/Pairings: Eric - hints at past Eric/Godric  
> Warnings: character death  
> Spoilers: TrueBlood S2  
> Prompt: Regret - #4 of the lover100 challenge  
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and don't intend to make money with this

Eric had done a lot of things in his long life, but he didn’t have many regrets. For the past few weeks though, he had shed bloody tears over something he couldn’t change any more, something he hadn’t been able to prevent.

He had loved and lost in the past, despaired about the loss and found new love when he least expected it. But there had always been one constant in his life - his maker, Godric. Not any more though, Godric had met the sunrise, burned, turned to dust.

Only memories of him were left, only dreams. Eric tried to hold on to them, to find solace, even if he felt guilty that he hadn’t been able to stop Godric. Part of him thought he had failed his maker, HE should have been enough to make Godric want to stay.

But no, Godric hadn’t wanted to live anymore, hadn’t wanted to stay with Eric any longer. It hurt, he felt alone, lost, betrayed - or was it him who had betrayed his maker? He didn’t know, but he wished he could have had some more time with Godric, could have helped him in some way, could have convinced him that there was still so much left to explore in this world.

He would have done anything - would still do anything - if it meant he could get Godric back.

Impossible.


End file.
